The invention relates to an arrangement for signal transmission between a transmitter and a control unit. The transmitter has an electronic circuit that can be connected to an electrical voltage source. The electronic circuit, via electrical lines connected therewith, can be connected to the voltage source and the control unit. The transmitter further has a metallic plate made of a material which is a good electrical conductor, which is associated with the circuit and acts as a sensor.
Such an arrangement is used, for example, in motor vehicles. It can trigger a specified function when an operator's hand contacts it or approaches it. One possible field of application for such an arrangement is, for example, the doors of convertibles whose door windows, in their closed position, reach up into the roof of the vehicle for reasons of stability. Before opening a door, it is therefore necessary to lower the corresponding door window far enough so that it disengages from the roof.
Suitable systems for this purpose are commercially available. They are installed in a known manner in the handle recess of the doors of a motor vehicle so as to respond upon approach of, or contact with, a driver's hand, such that the corresponding door window is lowered by a specified distance. This is accomplished via a signal transmitted to a control unit, which controls a motor connected with the door window. For this purpose, the arrangement is equipped with a sensor and electronics that trigger the signal through the hand contacting the door handle. Problems may occur with these systems due to the influence of weather, because it is especially hard to avoid moisture on and in the vehicle doors. This can interfere with the electronics.